


The Possibilities are Endless

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: He sits against the headboard, Rose curled into his side, his fingers absently running through her hair. “Where should we go tomorrow?” he murmurs.“You choose,” she says. He doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s smiling.In which the Doctor rambles and Rose has the answer.





	The Possibilities are Endless

He sits against the headboard, Rose curled into his side, his fingers absently running through her hair. “Where should we go tomorrow?” he murmurs.

“You choose,” she says. He doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s smiling.

“We haven’t been to the moon landing yet, that’s always worth visiting. The ice cream festival on Kelsis Minor is good if you’re peckish. Although they don’t have bananas, and what good is ice cream without bananas? Have I told you about the zoo on Iondaff? It covers an entire continent and has species from all over the galaxy. They have actual pink elephants! Well, they’re called belchikos and they’re only about a foot tall, but other than that they’re exactly how you’d picture a pink elephant! Let’s see, there’s a restaurant in Paris I’ve been meaning to try, I hear they serve excellent crepes. Or--I know! We could go see a sunset on Parraben Four! They have three suns and they set one after the other, it’s truly spectacular.”

“Or,” Rose says, impossibly finding a way to snuggle even closer to her Doctor, “we could just stay in bed.”

The Doctor makes an involuntary noise, somewhere between and squeak and a moan. “Or we could just stay in bed,” he repeats, his voice a rasp. He slides down the bed until they are face to face, just a breath apart.

“We are going to have to leave the TARDIS eventually, you know.”

Kissing the tip of his nose, Rose asks, “Does that involve getting dressed?”

“Eventually, yes.”

“Then I’m firmly against it.” She runs a hand lightly up his thigh, over his hip, up the rise and fall of his ribcage. His breath goes ragged, and when her hand stops to rest above his hearts it gets caught in his throat.

“Maybe we’ll just decide tomorrow,” he manages, somehow, to say.

“Tomorrow,” Rose breathes. “As for now…” She pushes against his chest until he’s on his back and she’s above him, straddling his hips.

“Now is good,” says the Doctor. “Now is very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! I did a fluffy thing! 💙
> 
> If I had a TARDIS I'd _definitely_ visit July 20, 1969. "One small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." -Neil Armstrong- 🌙
> 
> Bonus points if you can spot the Good Omens reference. 😉
> 
> Written for doctorroseprompt's Summer Fic Bingo || prompt: sunset


End file.
